Brent Seabrook
| birth_place = Richmond, British Columbia, Canada | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 2005 }} Brent Seabrook (born on April 20, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman and alternate captain playing for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Brent was selected 14th overall by the Blackhawks in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft out of the Western Hockey League (WHL). He played four seasons of junior with the Lethbridge Hurricanes before joining the Blackhawks in 2005–06. Internationally, Brent competes for Team Canada and has won gold medals at the 2003 IIHF World U18 Championships, 2005 World Junior Championships and the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver. Playing Career Growing up in Tsawwassen, British Columbia, Brent played minor hockey with the South Delta Minor Hockey Association. He also played spring hockey with the Pacific Vipers, along with three future Chicago Blackhawks teammates Colin Fraser, Troy Brouwer and Andrew Ladd. Brent went on to play major junior in the Western Hockey League (WHL) with the Lethbridge Hurricanes, having been drafted by them in the first round of the WHL Bantam Draft in 2000. He played with future Chicago Blackhawks teammate Kris Versteeg for three seasons in Lethbridge. After a 42-point season in 2002–03 with the Hurricanes, Brent was drafted 14th overall by the Chicago Blackhawks in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. He made his professional debut after completing his fourth and final WHL season, being assigned to the Norfolk Admirals, the Blackhawks' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate for the final three games of the regular season and six post-season games. Brent cracked the Blackhawks' lineup his first year out of junior in 2005–06 and recorded 5 goals and 32 points as a rookie. In his third NHL season, in 2007–08, Brent matched his rookie total with 32 points while tallying a personal best nine goals. He began the season on the top-defensive pairing with Duncan Keith. The following season, Brent became an integral part of a young and rejuvenated Blackhawks team that made the playoffs for the first time in seven years the following season in 2009. He scored 11 points in 17 post-season games as the Blackhawks made it to the Western Conference Finals where they were defeated by the Detroit Red Wings. On June 9, 2010, the Blackhawks won the Stanley Cup after defeating the Philadelphia Flyers 4-3 in overtime. Brent won his first Stanley Cup as a member of the team. He was on the ice when the victory occurred. On February 27, 2011, the Chicago Blackhawks signed Brent to a 5-year, $30 million contract. On May 29, 2013, he scored the Game 7 overtime winner against the Detroit Red Wings in the Conference Semifinals of the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals. On June 24, 2013, Brent would earn his second Stanley Cup when the Blackhawks beat the Boston Bruins in six games. During the first round of the 2014 Stanley Cup Playoffs, he delivered a high-hit to David Backes of the St. Louis Blues. Backes was forced to leave the game and Brent was assessed a match penalty. The Department of Player Safety reviewed the hit and suspended him for three games. In 2015, Brent won the Stanley Cup with the Chicago Blackhawks for the third time. On September 17, 2015, the Blackhawks named him as an alternate captain and on September 26, 2015, Blackhawks extended his contract for 8 years. International Play }} During his junior career, Brent represented Team Canada in two World Junior Championships. In 2004 in Finland, he recorded 3 points to help Canada to the gold medal game against the United States, where they were defeated 4–3. The following year in 2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in the United States, Brent matched his 3-point total from the previous tournament and helped defeat Russia 6–1in the final to capture Canada's first gold medal of a five-year run. After his rookie season with the Chicago Blackhawks, he made his senior international debut with Team Canada at the 2006 World Championships in Latvia, where Canada failed to medal. On December 30, 2009, he was called and asked to play for Team Canada for the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver along with Blackhawks teammates Duncan Keith and Jonathan Toews. Brent was expected to continue his NHL pairing with Duncan during the tournament, but he instead became designated as Canada's seventh defenceman. He notched one assist over seven games as Canada won the gold medal over the United States 3–2 in overtime on February 28, 2010. Career Statistics Regular Season & Playoffs International Statistics Awards and Achievements *2003 IIHF World U18 Championships gold medalist (Canada) *2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships silver medalist (Canada) *WHL East Second All-Star Team (2005) *2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships gold medalist (Canada) *2006–07 NHL YoungStars Game participant *2010 Stanley Cup champion (Chicago Blackhawks) *2010 Olympic gold medalist (Canada) *2013 Stanley Cup champion (Chicago Blackhawks) *2015 Stanley Cup champion (Chicago Blackhawks) Personal Life Brent's younger brother Keith Seabrook was drafted by the Washington Capitals in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft where he played in the minors & overseas before retiring in 2015. He and his wife Dayna have three children: a son Carter Seven (born on August 16, 2013) and two daughters Kenzie Belle (born on June 22, 2015) & Dylan Ivy (born on May 19, 2017). Category:1985 births Category:Canadian ice hockey defencemen Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Ice hockey people from British Columbia Category:Ice hockey players at the 2010 Winter Olympics Category:Lethbridge Hurricanes alumni Category:Living people Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Olympic gold medalists for Canada Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:People from Richmond, British Columbia Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Olympic medalists in ice hockey Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:NHL alternate captains